Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a toner housing unit and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electrophotographic copiers or printers capable of producing images having higher quality are demanded. In order to satisfy this demand, toners having smaller particle diameters are positively developed. Conventionally, pulverization methods are widely used, which melt and knead a binder resin, a colorant, etc., and pulverize and classify the kneaded mixture. However, toners prepared with the pulverization methods have wide particle diameter distributions, and have limits in having smaller particle diameters technically and in productivity such as yield. These days, polymerization toners with such as suspension polymerization methods and emulsion polymerization aggregation methods are studied.